Dissolve Me
by snakepit
Summary: Pure smut. [ErenArmin. Yaoi. Lemons. Oneshot.]


Pairing; Eren x Armin  
Anime; Attack on Titan  
Disclaimer; Yaoi warning. I don't claim to own anything; the anime and characters belong to Hajime Isayama.  
AN; I was disappointed with the lack of Armin fanfic, so I figured why not? All I've got to do are exams and study for finals but… pft. As always, I'll edit this later.  
*Here's a fun fact about me; the word "penis" makes me cringe. Wink wank.

* * *

_Dissolve Me;_

"Hey," weary blue eyes slid to their corners to look at the brunette next to him. He was picking grass between his legs, plucking them up and tearing them apart anxiously while Armin had been laid back; hands behind his head and leaning against the only tree findable in this field. Armin eventually hummed in acknowledgement. "Why don't you like anyone Armin?"

Said blue eyes widened before the blond rose to sit up straight. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Eren sighed. "Who's your crush? You've got to have one."

Armin shrugged before hugging his knees to his chest. "No one's ever liked me."

"Who do _you_ like though?"

Again, he shrugged. "You wouldn't like the answer."

"Mikasa?"

A wry breath passed the blonde's lips. "I'm gay, Eren."

"Oh yeah." Eren offered a reassuring smile to Armin before fully turning to face him. He slid his hands between Armin's bucked knees and separated them and sat between them with crossed legs. He extended his hands and Armin took them, lacing their fingers together like they had always done as children, how they had done the day Eren had almost died and still continued to do as they slept. Eren's fingers were stained a deep green from all the grass he had manhandled, and dirt still rested underneath his nails.

"Levi would burn your fingers off." Armin joined Eren in a chuckle before observing each of the brunette's flawless fingers. No scars, no blemishes or crooked bones. He looked so fragile, but Armin knew that was far from the case. With that, he carefully used his own stubby nails to pry out the grime.

"Well, Levi's not here."

Armin tensed at the tone of his voice and kept his eyes glued to his chore. Out of the corner of his eye he could see chocolate bangs falling into his vision, meaning that Eren was trying to pry his eyes and attention to him. Nervously, he used his own bangs to hide his eyes and steadied his trembling hands; now frantically checking from nail to nail.

"They're clean, Armin." Eren pulled his hands away and sat them in his own lap while Armin kept his head down. His legs stretched on each side of Eren and made it difficult to make any attempt at running now or even getting an inch away from the persistent brunette.

"Who do you like?"

"No one." His voice strained the response too soon.

"Someone."

Warm fingertips were placed underneath Armin's chin and persisted him to look up. All the muscles in his body coiled and he felt like his neck might have snapped if he looked up. However, he absent mindedly managed to and was greeted with soft verdant eyes. A bright shade of pink heated the bridge of Armin's nose before it spread to his cheeks as Eren readjusted himself. He lifted Armin's legs to lie against his own thighs and pressed closer. Unconsciously, Armin wrapped his legs around Eren's waist and arms around his neck, pulling the brunette in until they were chest to chest and his back pressed painfully against the jagged bark.

"Please don't," Armin's soft grip on Eren's neck tightened as he turned to look away from the puzzled expression only inches away from him. "I don't want to love you."

"Why not?" He breathed the words into the crook of Armin's neck.

"You won't love me," his heart deflated painfully in his chest at the honest realization sank in. Right now he wanted nothing more than to pull Eren in; it was brutally obvious how he felt for Eren and yet…

"Says who?" Eren placed both hands on each side of Armin and pressed their groins closer, the tightness of their pants making it more than obvious that the two of them were both hard.

"M-mh –" _Me._ Armin mentally finished as soft lips found his and any resistance he had died somewhere in their kiss. He pressed back, shaping his lips against Eren's and following every movement nervously. His fingers softly gripped locks of brunette hair as his eyes half lidded, watching Eren's fall completely closed until he mirrored the action.

Hushed whimpers escaped into Eren's mouth as throaty moans were returned. Hesitantly, Eren dipped his tongue between the soft lips and earned a compressed moan to be cried out. The brunette grinned before pulling away.

"That sensitive?" Eren placed a soft kiss to the side of his lips. Armin's face had already flushed entirely and Eren's had only tinted a soft pink on his cheeks. Blue eyes were glazed over and green eyes had been cockily half lidded while Eren licked his lips.

"Shut up." Armin muttered before clenching locks of hair again and pulling Eren back in. His lips had already dried and caused their kiss to become uncoordinated; as inexperienced as Armin was, though, he hadn't noticed and resumed placing quick and soft kisses to Eren's bottom lip. Unluckily for Armin, Eren had been far more experienced; and he used that when pulling Armin's lower lip between his teeth, placing it between his lips and sucking on the soft flesh that left Armin trembling and whimpering.

Eren used one hand to hold himself balanced and the other to slide underneath Armin's loosely fitted sweater. His hand smoothened on the pale flesh and made its way upwards until his fingers curled around Armin's boney shoulder. His thumb traced his collarbone before Armin found some confidence and released his grip on Eren's hair and rather peeled his sweater off; breaking their kiss.

He could see the smirk forming on Eren's lips and immediately kissed it away. With trembling hands he lifted Eren's sweater and watched as the older teen imitated the removal of clothing. His hand traced over the tan skin of Eren's chest and stomach until they found their way to a small patch of bronze hair that led into his pants. His face somehow managed to feel hotter and his throat tightened as he finally broke his eyes away from the lump in Eren's pants and back to the green eyes that were watching him.

"Let me love you."

Armin's heart skipped a beat at the comment. "W-what?" He wasn't even sure if he had only heard what he wanted to hear.

"I said," Eren leaned forward, pressing their bare chests together. "Let me love you, Armin."

The words dripped like honey from Eren's lips and onto Armin's ear. He shuddered at all that Eren was; his body, heat, voice and even his breathing. The comment had taken away any questioning Armin had tumbling around in his head. He nodded, exhaling a trembling breath in an attempt to tell him _yes_.

Despite, it had been all Eren needed to trail his hands down the pale body. His fingers curled into the hem of Armin's sweatpants; he looked one last time at Armin's lust-filled expression before biting his bottom lip and slowly tugging the cloth down. Embarrassment swept over Armin as he was completely exposed. He hadn't worn underwear… he wasn't expecting this to happen; it was just a relaxing day!

Eren didn't seem to mind though. If anything he seemed relieved – only for a split second before he had taken attention to his own pants. In seconds he had removed his own clothing and Armin watched as all of Eren's muscles flexed with all of his movements. Once Eren's erection came free is when he squeezed his eyes shut. Another chuckle bubbled in Eren's throats as he leaned forward again, pressing their naked bodies together. Their shafts rubbed together as he ground into the younger teen, earning whimpers and soft moans.

"Do you want it?" Eren mumbled onto the tip of Armin's nose before placing a kiss there. Shyly, he nodded. He placed one last kiss underneath Armin's closed eyes before sliding back; leaving himself between Armin's legs completely. Watching Armin's expression carefully, he lifted the blonde's legs up and only when Armin had to hold his legs up did he barely peek out from behind his lashes.

Eren was sucking his own fingers, hugging one of Armin's legs with his cheek pressed to his inner thigh. The sight alone was enough to bring the clear liquid oozing from Armin's shaft, causing him to groan in more of a pout than pleasure; this was moving too slow to be anything but torture.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Eren watched the blonde as he nodded. With that, he brought his fingers to Armin's puckered entrance and gently placed a pad of his index finger to the pink flesh. He placed a kiss to Armin's inner thigh before sinking his teeth into the same spot. Before Armin had the chance to cry out, Eren slipped his finger inside to the knuckle and Armin twisted his body, his voice coming out as some weak croak.

His finger twisted inside of Armin until he was confirmed of a certain spot by a sharp gasp. He memorized that spot before sliding his finger back out; returning it with another finger. Immediately, he went to that spot and abused it only enough to distract him of the stretching pain. With his other hand, he wrapped his fingers around Armin's erection and used his thumb to spread the precum dripping around the shell of his cock.

"E-Eren," Armin arched his back and gripped at his own hips. "I want…"

"Want what?" He asked before placing an open mouthed kiss to the side of his shaft.

"Nn…" Armin brought one of his hands to his face and nuzzled his knuckles to the side of his lips, his other hand rested and brushed against Eren's with anticipation. "I want you." He exhaled the words before covering his mouth.

Eren slid his two fingers out and replaced them with three before chuckling against Armin's leaking shaft. The sapling bit his lip and clawed at his own stomach and hips, his other hand searching for something to grab onto; _anything_, Armin thought. His hand found Eren's hair again once the brunette had leveled his head with the tip of Armin's member and bobbed his head downwards slowly. With both hands tangled in chocolate hair, he arched his back and bucked his tremoring hips while Eren started a slow and gentle thrust with his fingers.

Before Armin had a chance to release his cry Eren had already extracted himself and forced his head up and past Armin's hold. Blue eyes widened with confusion as Eren only smiled crookedly and repositioned himself closer to Armin. Pale hands hooked back around a tan neck as Armin invited Eren closer, spreading his legs to allow full entry.

The eldest kissed Armin's damp forehead before leveling and positioning himself with Armin's entrance. He heaved forward, pressing his forehead to Armin's before groaning his name and holding both of his shoulders firmly. He pushed inside while Armin's lips twisted and his eyes welded shut with tears. His body twitched and tensed as Eren forced himself into the tight restriction, both of their breathing turned into trembling pants by the time Eren had fully buried himself.

"I-it hurts." Armin leaned his head onto the tree to better look past his bangs. His nails had been digging into the nape of Eren's neck and he could feel skin underneath his nails by the time he released. Instead, he softly gripped Eren's shoulders and carefully rolled his hips to better his comfort. The gesture had however caused Eren to pull out and push back in; ever so slowly.

"I know," Eren confirmed before placing a dry kiss to Armin's cold lips. "It'll feel better…" Armin doubted that as Eren stretched him; it felt as if he was being torn apart with each thrust Eren had forced into him. His mouth had hung open in a silent scream as his body wracked with tremors and twitches. With each thrust, Eren had whispered his name as if it were a mantra; reminding him how tight he was and nibbled his blushing ear. Dirty talk had sounded lame to Armin before, but now it was blissful; sending chills and electric sparks through his spine and making his toes curl.

With every sensation that Eren brought, eventually the pain ebbed and replaced with something more; something that had him meeting each thrust with his, pushing down when Eren pushed up until they had a steady and slow rhythm. The slowness had sped up as the ecstasy spread through their bodies. Both had wanted more, deeper, faster – hotter and messier. Armin found his hand sliding down to his neglected shaft and pumped it in tempo of Eren's thrusts. The steady flow of beads of precum dripping had made stroking himself easier.

"Armin," Eren chimed his name and brought him back to reality. "I'm – g-gonna cum."

Armin nodded and put extra effort into meeting him in the middle and moaning Eren's name, mocking his chant and begging him to cum. With the sensation of being filled to the very brim, he had the warm coils tightening in his abdomen – tighter and tighter until he couldn't take anymore.

His attempt to cry Eren's name only turned futile as his throat compressed, turning any sounds into practically squeaks and whimpers. He tightened around Eren just as Eren was meeting him in his climax; causing the pulsating throbs to contrast against his own release and heighten the dizziness in his head.

Eren's arms flexed and wrapped around the frail body as Armin went limp, his head falling back while his essence sprayed onto Eren's chest and his own. Shortly after Eren had his own, thrusting one last time deeply inside of the younger teen before releasing himself with a weak groan. Despite the mess between them, Eren pressed his chest to Armin's and fell limp as the blonde wrapped his arms weakly around his lover.

"You – _love_ me?" Armin huffed before nuzzling the crook of Eren's neck.

Short of words, Eren only nodded and smiled, placing a kiss to Armin's temple.


End file.
